This invention relates to a floor drain and methods for its installation, more specifically to a floor or shower drain having two sets of weep holes into a method for its installation.
Conventional drains generally in use today, have only one set of weep holes to drain water which may seep down to a water-impervious shower pan. The shower pan is placed over an unpitched and uneven subfloor, and because of this, the pan will have low spots that collect and hold water and which can never drain properly.
Consider a house or other structure in which a shower stall or other floor is to be provided with a drain. The subfloor under the shower stall is poured and shaped during the pouring of the slab for the rest of the house. This operation is done by concrete workers who are primarily concerned with properly finishing that portion of the slab which makes up the vast majority of the building floor. Little concern is shown for proper sloping of the subfloor under the shower stall. As a result, when the shower stall is installed and plumbed by a plumber, the subfloor is not ideally suited to promoting drainage of the shower. Also any structure in which a shower stall is installed in an upper floor may suffer extensive water damage due to leakage from an improperly installed shower stall.
A need therefore existed for an improved floor drain which would overcome the problems intended with conventional drains.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved floor drain apparatus.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved floor drain for use with conventionally prepared subfloors.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved method for installing a floor drain.